In numerous environments it is necessary to store a large number of items in a relatively small space. To do so, a wide variety of storage systems have been developed that enable many different items to be held in a high concentration within the system. These systems employ different types of containers to hold the items within the systems, including bins and pegs that are mountable to the surfaces of the storage systems. The items to be held in the containers can then be placed in the containers for later removal when desired.
One issue with the majority of the prior art storage systems is the relative inability of the systems to be modified to accommodate different types of item containers and to include different structures for use in different situations. For example, in a large number of pharmacy environments, the storage systems utilized therein are provided only with shelves and slat wall peg options for holding items thereon. The pegs are limited to holding suitably formed containers thereon. The shelves, while able to hold items directly thereon and to support other types of containers, such as plastic storage bins, have issues with regard to dust collection on the surfaces of the shelves, which is highly undesirable in pharmacy environments.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a storage system that can be easily modified in its construction to allow the system to be altered quickly to accommodate the particular configuration desired, and/or the particular environment in which the storage system is to be utilized. Further, the storage system should include components that are formed to be able to be secured to the storage system structure in different orientations, and to have different types of storage containers attached directly to them without additional modifications or supporting structures to eliminate the cleaning and assembly issues associated with prior art storage systems.